Caillou (character)/Gallery
Screenshot_2017-01-07-21-35-06.png|A younger Caillou wearing his red sweater and green pants and drumming Screenshot_2017-01-07-21-35-38.png|Caillou spies a box of bricks Screenshot_2017-01-07-21-37-14.png|Caillou catching some honey Screenshot_2017-01-07-21-36-00.png|Caillou spilling honey Screenshot_2017-01-07-21-38-04.png|Caillou making "A big mess" A Younger Caillou with Gilbert.jpg|Caillou wearing his gray shirt, pants, and hi-tops, and holding Gilbert Caillou in Pajamas Plush Toy.jpg|A plush toy of Caillou in his red pajamas Caillou and Rosie - Younger Models.jpg|The younger character models of Caillou and Rosie depicted in the Chouette books Cailou the Cat.jpg|With his backwards striped cap and red dinosaur and face painted as a cat in The Birthday Party Caillou Out Hiking.jpg|Wearing a backwards cap and out hiking in the book The Picnic Caillou with Rosie at the Beach.jpg|With Rosie in the book At the Beach EfuLn1NbhnUZIeWiujep png.png|Caillou with a long striped shirt, green longer shorts and a scooter LHnlkrjAmd1fi8UIdwKb_png.png|Caillou poses with a book SLA6DtCgoeEIepvkjEUa png.png|Caillou 9JeKvouSKd6pVmToX6cc png.png|Caillou sitting down KexJmsD1Pp8OFx05NFdJ png.png|Caillou with the forwards cap 251198 219904214710503 219903774710547 746113 4585761 n.jpg|Caillou and Gilbert 255665 219904184710506 219903774710547 746110 2338862 n.jpg|Caillou and Leo caillou-xl-pictures-01.jpg|Caillou laughing caillou-xl-pictures-03.jpg|Caillou sitting down caillou-xl-pictures-12.jpg|Caillou dancing 251202 219904198043838 219903774710547 746111 489766 n.jpg|Caillou with his forwards cap caillou-xl-pictures-14.jpg|Caillou with a soccer ball caillou-xl-pictures-34.jpg|Caillou doing yoga caillou.jpg|Caillou with a book caillou phone1.jpg|Caillou on a phone caillou18 2.jpg|Caillou with a backpack caillou3 1024x768.jpg|Caillou with a skateboard Caillou Clementine.jpg|Caillou and Clementine 45 big.jpg|Caillou dancing with friends 42 big.jpg|Caillou and his family Caillou and Rosie playing on a toy cat.gif|Caillou and Rosie playing on a toy car. 28 big.jpg|Caillou with a easter basket and a chocolate bunny 27 big.jpg|Caillou with a squirrel 26 big.jpg|Caillou playing cars 24 big.jpg|Caillou with a hula hoop 23 big.jpg|Caillou gardening 22 big.jpg|Caillou playing tennis 21 big.jpg|Caillou picking berries 20 big.jpg|Caillou with sunscreen 19 big.jpg|Caillou with a watering can 18 big.jpg|Caillou 17 big.jpg|Caillou 16 big.jpg|Caillou wearing a green jacket and jeans while seeing butterflies 15 big.jpg|Caillou in his wading pool 14 big.jpg|Caillou 13 big.jpg|Caillou 12 big.jpg|Caillou 11 big.jpg|Caillou playing hockey 10 big.jpg|Caillou 9 big.jpg|Caillou 8 big.jpg|Caillou 6 big.jpg|Caillou 5 big.jpg|Caillou dressed as a rabbit 4 big.jpg|Caillou 3 big.jpg|Caillou 2 big.jpg|Caillou 0 big.jpg|Caillou Caillou-xl-pictures-22.jpg|Caillou Photo09.png|Caillou Photo128.png|Caillou Caillou-xl-pictures-33.jpg|Caillou, Mommy, and Rosie 261597 219904154710509 219903774710547 746108 7079110 n.jpg|Caillou and his friends FB,124,99,pasta-resimleri-caillou-ipte-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,111,89,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,103,81,pasta-resimleri-caillou-cicek-suluyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,100,78,pasta-resimleri-caillou-hula-hoop-ceviriyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,99,77,pasta-resimleri-caillou-scooter-biniyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,97,75,pasta-resimleri-caillou-tavsaniyla-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,95,73,pasta-resimleri-caillou-yazi-yaziyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,94,72,pasta-resimleri-caillou-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,90,68,pasta-resimleri-caillou-4-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,89,67,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oyuncaklariyla-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,86,64,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dinazoruyla-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou with a dinosaur FB,85,63,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kartopu-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,84,62,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kelebek-yakaliyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,82,61,pasta-resimleri-caillou-buzda-kayiyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,80,60,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oyuncakla-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,75,56,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kosuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou running FB,74,55,pasta-resimleri-caillou-elma-yiyiyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,73,54,pasta-resimleri-caillou-2-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou doing yoga FB,72,53,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dusunuyor1-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,71,52,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dusunuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,67,49,pasta-resimleri-caillou-top-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,66,48,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dolasiyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,65,47,pasta-resimleri-caillou-futbol-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,64,46,pasta-resimleri-caillou-davul-caliyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou playing the drum FB,63,45,pasta-resimleri-caillou-amerikan-futbolu-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,61,44,pasta-resimleri-caillou-yuruyor3-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,60,43,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kitap-okuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou reading FB,58,42,pasta-resimleri-caillou-ucurtma-ucuruyor2-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,57,41,pasta-resimleri-caillou-1-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,56,40,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oyuncakla-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou playing the xylophone FB,50,36,pasta-resimleri-caillou-emekliyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou crawling FB,48,35,pasta-resimleri-caillou-sarki-soyluyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou singing FB,47,34,pasta-resimleri-caillou-tersten-bakiyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,46,30,pasta-resimleri-caillou-pelerinli-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,44,31,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oturuyor2-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou sitting down FB,38,33,pasta-resimleri-caillou-zipliyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,37,29,pasta-resimleri-caillou-ters-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou puzz.gif|Caillou doing a puzzle IMG_2360.JPG|Caillou with Gilbert AF353F02-F1DD-4B68-9222-3EAE5CF7E4C8.gif|Caillou doing connect the dots 842C1446-D816-4C08-9EDF-CCF687480CE3.gif|Caillou with clothes DD34178C-7C24-4BFF-868E-5CC0D30D83BA.gif|Caillou in overalls 1B7C269D-5E6B-42DB-B522-DC0ECB7D96B2.gif|Caillou running A7DBC1EC-A1BA-4D4E-90AA-22E381C38E72.gif|Caillou with a magenflying glass 109CB5E9-6D1F-4207-BB0D-535914B5478D.gif|Caillou on his bike 6150562A-FB68-4183-874E-B9F1A0A3B023.gif|Caillou standing on a table 308EF506-1B48-4761-8244-5E4148173452.gif|Caillou playing with blocks Caillou1.png|Caillou with the forwards cap Caillou-xl-pictures-34.png|Caillou doing yoga 00 piano caillou.png|Caillou wearing his blue backwards cap, a red bowtie and a blue tuxedo while playing the piano Caillou-xl-pictures-03.png|Caillou sitting down Caillou3.png|Caillou laughing FB,99,77.png|Caillou with a scooter FB,95,73.png|Caillou drawing FB,60,43.png|Caillou with a book FB,61,44.png|Caillou holding still Caillou2.png|Caillou reading a book Caillou.gif|Caillou wearing a forwards cap Picture 00264.png|Caillou in his grey shirt, smiling picture 00004.png|caillou painting 1 picture 00005.png|caillou painting 2 ThCAESWUG6.jpg|Super Caillou with Super Rosie cho5rtaw.gif|Caillou singing, dancing and playing the banjo 8503 561037187282613 567652578 n.png|Caillou poses Caillou reading abook-636x1024.png|Caillou with a book Cailloukaleidoscope.jpg|Caillou as seen in the kaleidoscope promo 7.png 6.png|Doing yoga 5.png|with Rosie 3.png 2.png|Sitting down 1.png|With Clementine Caillou-pictures-093.jpg Cailloupose4.png|Caillou poses with mouth closed and crosses leg Cailloupose3.png|Caillou poses Caillousarah.png|With Sarah Cailloupose2.png|Caillou poses Cailloupose5.png|Caillou poses with a watering can Caillou gilbert.png|with Gilbert. Caillou personajes caillou.png Eb4gg7-1-1200x1300-caillou.png FB,61,44,pasta-resimleri-caillou-yuruyor3-pasta-resimleri.png FB,60,43,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kitap-okuyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,90,68,pasta-resimleri-caillou-4-pasta-resimleri.png Screenshot 2017-04-18-10-35-39.png FB,66,48,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dolasiyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,64,46,pasta-resimleri-caillou-davul-caliyor-pasta-resimleri.png|Playing with a drum FB,111,89,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,109,87,pasta-resimleri-caillou-okula-gidiyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,106,84,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dondurma-yiyiyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,103,81,pasta-resimleri-caillou-cicek-suluyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,100,78,pasta-resimleri-caillou-hula-hoop-ceviriyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,99,77,pasta-resimleri-caillou-scooter-biniyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,97,75,pasta-resimleri-caillou-tavsaniyla-pasta-resimleri.png FB,95,73,pasta-resimleri-caillou-yazi-yaziyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,94,72,pasta-resimleri-caillou-pasta-resimleri.png FB,86,64,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dinazoruyla-pasta-resimleri.png FB,84,62,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kelebek-yakaliyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,80,60,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oyuncakla-pasta-resimleri.png FB,75,56,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kosuyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,74,55,pasta-resimleri-caillou-elma-yiyiyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,72,53,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dusunuyor1-pasta-resimleri.png FB,71,52,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dusunuyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,67,49,pasta-resimleri-caillou-top-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,65,47,pasta-resimleri-caillou-futbol-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,63,45,pasta-resimleri-caillou-amerikan-futbolu-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,58,42,pasta-resimleri-caillou-ucurtma-ucuruyor2-pasta-resimleri.png FB,57,41,pasta-resimleri-caillou-1-pasta-resimleri.png FB,56,40,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oyuncakla-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.png|Playing with the xylophone FB,50,36,pasta-resimleri-caillou-emekliyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,48,35,pasta-resimleri-caillou-sarki-soyluyor-pasta-resimleri.png|Singing FB,47,34,pasta-resimleri-caillou-tersten-bakiyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,46,30,pasta-resimleri-caillou-pelerinli-pasta-resimleri.png FB,44,31,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oturuyor2-pasta-resimleri.png FB,38,33,pasta-resimleri-caillou-zipliyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,37,29,pasta-resimleri-caillou-ters-pasta-resimleri.png 25 big.png 12 big.png 8 big.png SERIE-MICROSITE3.png caillou_posing_with_skateboard.png|A fan-sketch of Caillou, posing with a skateboard Scan_20170703.png|A fan sketch of Caillou, holding sheet music Scan 20170109 (13).jpg|A fan sketch of Caillou with a piano Gplus-949990957.jpg|Another fan sketch of Caillou with a piano calliou-tantrum.jpg|Caillou's infamous circus temper tantrum IMG_2528.PNG|Caillou all wet Caillou Screenshot_2015-06-01-18-29-29.png Caillou Follow the Leader 0070.png Caillou Follow the Leader 0001.png|With Leo, Xavier, and Emma Caillou Follow the Leader 0017.png Caillou Follow the Leader 0036.png Caillou Follow the Leader 0037.png Caillou Follow the Leader 0074.png Caillou Screenshot_2015-06-01-18-30-06.png Caillou in blue pajamas Screenshot_2015-06-01-18-31-00.png|Caillou in his blue pajamas Caillou Screenshot_2015-06-01-18-38-58.png Caillou in skate gear 001.png|With skate gear and helmet Caillou in skate gear 002.png Caillou in skate gear 003.png Caillou in skate gear 004.png Caillou Screenshot_2015-06-01-17-54-37.png Caillou Screenshot_2015-06-01-17-54-49.png Caillou Screenshot_2015-06-01-17-55-28.png Caillou playing with a Soccer Ball (Follow Me) 0029.png|Screenshot of Caillou with a soccer ball Caillou Follow Me 0017.png Caillou Follow Me 0072.png Caillou Follow Me 0036.png Caillou Follow Me 0037.png Caillou Follow Me 0074.png Caillou Follow Me 0118.png Caillou's Got Rhythm Title Card.png|Caillou as seen on the title card of Caillou's Got Rhythm hqdefault (3) (1).jpg|Caillou sticking his tongue out (Caillou's Got Rhythm) RwwMeU.gif|Caillou hopping off the bench (Caillou's Got Rhythm) 3cl4I9.gif|Caillou, tapping on a table like a drum (Caillou's Got Rhythm) 6O7oA6.gif|Caillou with a Pencil and a Ruler (Caillou's Got Rhythm) pJ2umP.gif|Rosie and Caillou playing music on a drum and maraca while sitting on the bench next to the piano (Caillou's Got Rhythm) 9j80Up.gif|Caillou, along with Rosie, playing music next to the piano keyboard on a drum and a maraca (Caillou's Got Rhythm) A0FF7369-CCC6-4CBD-B304-C5D9290BD649.png|Caillou and Rosie Clapping (Caillou's Got Rhythm) Screenshot (4829).png|Caillou seeing Grandma's hands (Caillou's Got Rhythm) 048B8771-A96F-4AB3-9053-8B8A62A9439C.jpeg|Caillou with Spoons (Caillou's Got Rhythm) 89B1AD59-2248-4CD2-92AD-BFA75C714EE7.jpeg|Caillou and Rosie with their instruments (Caillou's Got Rhythm) 617CA36C-CD11-46F4-9C53-F5F660710822.jpeg|Caillou and Rosie dancing (Caillou's Got Rhythm) A3EF0474-CCE7-4AA1-96C8-8BED011CBF63.jpeg|Caillou getting ready to sit down on the bench (Caillou's Got Rhythm) qQCfzr.gif|Caillou's hand playing the piano (Caillou's Got Rhythm) JHdrqY.gif|A animation of Caillou putting his hands on the keys on the piano (Caillou's Got Rhythm) 94dQ27.gif|Caillou laughing while playing the piano (Caillou's Got Rhythm) bandicam 2017-08-20 16-55-28-933.jpg|Caillou as seen on My First Piano Book, wearing a blue baseball cap, a red bowtie, and a blue tuxedo. IMG_20171024_063449.jpg|Caillou playing the piano at a stage (My First Piano Book) Bandicam 2017-08-20 16-58-50-986.jpg|Caillou's hand playing the piano (My First Piano Book) Screenshot (30).png|Screenshot of Caillou (My First Piano Book) Screenshot (31).png|Screenshot of Caillou (My First Piano Book) Screenshot (32).png|Screenshot of Caillou (My First Piano Book) Screenshot (33).png|Screenshot of Caillou (My First Piano Book) Screenshot (34).png|Screenshot of Caillou (My First Piano Book) Screenshot (35).png|Screenshot of Caillou (My First Piano Book) Screenshot (36).png|Screenshot of Caillou (My First Piano Book) Screenshot (37).png|Screenshot of Caillou (My First Piano Book) Screenshot (38).png|Screenshot of Caillou (My First Piano Book) Screenshot (39).png|Screenshot of Caillou (My First Piano Book) IMG 20171024 201104.jpg|Screenshot of Caillou (My First Piano Book) IMG 20171024 201122.jpg|Screenshot of Caillou (My First Piano Book) IMG_20171203_120809.jpg|Screenshot of Caillou (My First Piano Book) IMG_20171203_120835.jpg|Screenshot of Caillou (My First Piano Book) Caillou can count from 1 to 10.jpg|Caillou as seen on the Caillou can count from 1 to 10 music video Caillouplayingthepiano.gif|Caillou with his forwards cap with a yellow C on it, playing the piano (Caillou can count from 1 to 10) Untitled 398852.jpg Untitled 398851.jpg Untitled 396173.jpg Untitled 396172.jpg Untitled 396171.jpg Untitled 396170.jpg Untitled 396169.jpg ImpassionedFailingDouglasfirbarkbeetle-small.gif Untitled 396168.jpg Untitled 396167.jpg Untitled 396166.jpg Untitled 396165.jpg Untitled 421098.jpg Untitled 421097.jpg Untitled 421096.jpg Untitled 421095.jpg Untitled 421094.jpg Untitled 421093.jpg Untitled 421092.jpg Untitled 421091.jpg Untitled 421090.jpg Untitled 421089.jpg Caillou's Farmer for a day (Caillou with his tounge out).png|Another picture of Caillou with his tongue out. (Caillou's Farmer for the day.) Caillou Icon 2.png Caillou Icon 1.png Caillou the Rabbit, first attempt.png Caillou as a Teenager Drawings 02C.png Caillou as a Teenager Drawings 02B.png Caillou as a Teenager Drawings 02A.png Caillou and Friends and the Via Rail Train.png Caillou's Family and a Train.png Caillou Drawings December 18, 2016 (colored)C.png Caillou Drawings December 18, 2016 (colored)B.png Caillou Drawings December 18, 2016 (colored)A.png Caillou Drawings December 18, 2016 (colored).png Caillou at a Railroad Crossing.png Caillou and Rosie.png Caillou, My First Full Body Drawing (Larger).PNG Caillou, My First Drawing.png Caillou Drawings December 18, 2016 (colored)D.png Caillou playing Piano.png Downloaddfhsdfh.jpg|Caillou as he appears in his video games, for instance, Four Seasons of Fun A surprise for miss martin.png|Caillou and his friends say surprise to Miss Martin 0100 Caillou Crawling.PNG Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Caillou-E149206.jpg|Caillou on his bed BEFEC65D-B6F7-4681-AB61-2521B35D072E.jpeg|Caillou making a pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey game 37B9D853-6EA4-411A-9338-D43992EA6FFC.jpeg|Caillou blowing balloons Category:Character galleries